Benutzer Blog:The Dark Antichrist/Wie wird man ein guter Horrorautor?
Ich habe mich kürzlich intensiv mit der Frage auseinandergesetzt, wodurch sich ein guter Horrorautor definiert und da ich in letzter Zeit einige Kommentare unter ein paar weniger guten bis schlechten CPs hinterlassen musste, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich einfach mal einen kurzen persönlichen Ratgeber erstelle, in welchem ich niederschreibe, was für MICH persönlich sehr wichtig ist, wenn man ein guter Autor werden will. Die folgenden Schritte fangen bei dem an, auf das man als allererstes achten sollte und gehen dann immer weiter bis zu dem Punkt den man erreichen muss, um in meinen Augen ein guter Autor zu sein, was das Horrorgenre betrifft. *'Schreibstil:' Viele Dinge sind wichtig, wenn man sich daran macht eine gute Geschichte zu schreiben, doch am wichtigsten bei einer Horrorstory ist, wie auch bei jeder anderen Geschichte, der Schreibstil. Egal wie gut die Idee ist, wie toll auch immer man die Charaktere inszeniert, eine Geschichte wie: : Lukas ging in sein Bett und dann hörte er eine Stimme und die kam aus seinem Schrank und dann stand er auf und schaute nach und dann kam ein Monster und fraß ihn auf. ist IMMER schlecht, völlig egal wie gut der Rest sein mag. Horror beginnt dann wenn man vom Text selbst gefangen gehalten wird und das erreicht man zuallererst mit einem fließenden Text, dem man gut folgen kann und der nicht vollkommen banal umgesetzt worden ist. Ich werde nun einen Beispielsatz wählen und diesen dann im weiteren Verlauf 'reparieren'. : Als Lisa in die Küche ging, waren plötzlich alle Lichter aus. Als Lisa dann den Lichtschalter suchte, sah Lisa zum Fenster. Als Lisa das tat, erkannte Lisa wie etwas Großes an diesem vorbei lief. Als Lisa dann zum Fenster hin ging, machte Lisa es auf. Lisa erschrak als Lisa in ein blutiges Maul sah. Als es Lisa fraß schrie Lisa auf. Was muss hier repariert werden? Einiges, soviel ist klar, aber womit sollte man beginnen? Zuallererst muss man darauf achten, dass nicht jeder Satz mit dem gleichen Wort beginnt, immerhin gibt es viele Synonyme für das Wort als. Wem es diesbezüglich an einem gewissen Wortschatz mangelt, der kann sich hier ein paar Anregungen holen. : Als Lisa in die Küche ging, waren plötzlich alle Lichter aus. Während Lisa dann den Lichtschalter suchte, sah Lisa zum Fenster. Mit einem Mal erkannte Lisa, wie etwas Großes an diesem vorbei lief. Anschließend ging Lisa dann zum Fenster und machte es auf. Lisa erschrak als Lisa in ein blutiges Maul sah. Als es Lisa fraß schrie Lisa auf. ''(Ihr müsst nicht abertausenden Synonyme verwenden und ein Begriff darf sich auch doppeln, aber es darf dem Leser nicht auffallen, denn dann hat man schon verloren.) Des weiteren sollte darauf geachtet werden, dass auch die Bezeichnung für den/die Protagonist/en variieren. Wenn man immer nur den einen Namen liest, hängt dieser dem Leser irgendwann zum Hals heraus, verwendet also auch mal Wörter wie sie oder ''ihre(n) ''etc. : ''Als Lisa in die Küche ging, waren plötzlich alle Lichter aus. Während sie dann den Lichtschalter suchte, sah Lisa zum Fenster. Mit einem Mal erkannte sie, wie etwas Großes an diesem vorbei lief. Anschließend ging Lisa dann zum Fenster und machte es auf. Sie erschrak als sie in ein blutiges Maul sah. Als es Lisa fraß, schrie sie auf. ''(Manchmal kann es vorkommen, dann ihr nur die Wahl zwischen ''sie ''und dem Namen habt, aber ihr könnt auch hierfür eine Lösung finden, wenn ihr den Satzbau verändert, doch dazu später mehr.) Wichtig ist wie gesagt auch, dass die Sätze einen guten Aufbau besitzen. Es macht nichts wenn ab und zu mal ein kurzer Satz in eurer Geschichte auftaucht, aber wenn eure Geschichte aus so vielen kurzen Sätzen besteht, gerät der Leser schnell ins Stocken und hat bald schon keine Lust mehr die Geschichte zu lesen. Benutzt Bindewörter wie ''und, oder, wodurch, (...), um die Sätze zu verbinden und den Text somit fließender zu machen. : Als Lisa in die Küche ging, waren plötzlich alle Lichter aus und während sie den Lichtschalter suchte, sah Lisa zum Fenster. Mit einem Mal erkannte sie, wie etwas Großes an diesem vorbei lief und anschließend ging Lisa dann zum Fenster und machte es auf. Sie erschrak als sie in ein blutiges Maul sah und als es Lisa fraß schrie sie auf. ''(Oft fällt einem auch hier nicht viel mehr als ein simples ''und ''als Bindeglied ein, aber wenn man erst einmal dran bleibt, öffnen sich einem ganz viele neue Möglichkeiten.) Sehr wichtig und unbedingt ausschlaggebend ist der Wortschatz. Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass Synonyme helfen können einen Satz nicht immer mit dem gleichen Wort zu beginnen, doch sie helfen auch, um den Stil des Textes zu verbessern. Wenn man eine Geschichte beginnt in der eine Person das Fenster ''aufmacht ''ist das oftmals bereits kein gutes Zeichen. Variiert, nehmt neue Wörter, der Duden ist besonders in der deutschen Sprache, voll mit verschiedenen Begriffen für ein und dasselbe Wort. Außerdem hilft es euch nicht nur die Geschichte besser klingen zu lassen, sondern auch, um sie eventuell länger zu machen. Bestimmte Wörter können für einen Satz nämlich sehr ausschmückend sein. : ''Als Lisa sich in die Küche begab, erkannte sie, dass sämtliche Lichter im Raume erloschen waren und während sie versuchte den Lichtschalter zu ertasten, fiel ihr Blick hinüber zum Fenster. Mit einem Mal erkannte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wie etwas Großes an diesem vorbei huschte, weshalb sie ihren Körper vorsichtig gen Fenster bewegte, um es langsam zu öffnen. Ihr blieb von Schreck beinahe das Herz stehen und ihr schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren als sie mitten in ein mit blutigen Zähnen bespicktes Maul hineinblickte, welches Lisa unbarmherzig verschlang, während sie aus ihren Lungen einen letzten markerschütternden Schrei ausstieß. Soviel erst einmal zum Schreibstil. Sicher fehlt noch die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass mit solch einem Schreibstil schon einmal die ärgste Not gelindert wäre und man sich getrost daran machen kann, die nächsten Schritte zu meistern. *'Charakterisierung:' Eine überzeugende und gut dargestellte Hauptfigur ist unglaublich wichtig für den Erfolg einer Story. Auch wenn man bei Nebencharakteren nicht so sehr auf deren Persönlichkeit oder Vergangenheit eingehen muss, sollte man dafür umso mehr bei seinem Hauptprotagonisten auf eben solches achten. Um wahren Horror zu erzeugen, muss man einen Bezug des Lesers zu dem Charakter, dessen Geschichte er verfolgt, herstellen und das kann man nur erreichen, wenn man ihm genügend Persönlichkeit gibt und ihn damit für den Leser interessant macht. Besonders gelingen tut dies, wenn man einen sympatischen Charakter erstellt der unter anderem noch eine recht tragische Geschichte zu erzählen hat, denn dann hat der Leser nicht nur Angst vor dem was an sich passiert, sondern fiebert auch noch mit dem Hauptfigur mit. Nehmen wir als Beispiel doch wieder die kleine Geschichte mit Lisa von vorhin. Wie kann man sie dem Leser näher bringen, wie wird sie einem sympatisch und wie bringt man den Leser dazu mit ihr mitzufiebern? Vielleicht hat sie ihre Mutter verloren und kann deshalb nachts nicht schlafen, weshalb sie so spät noch in der Küche ist. Möglicherweise wird sie von ihrem Vater misshandelt, da dieser nach dem Tod der Mutter dem Alkohol verfallen ist. Vielleicht erwartet sie auch jemanden; einen Freund oder einen Geliebten. Alles ist möglich, alles ist erlaubt. Manchmal kommt es aber nicht nur darauf an, dass einem die Person sympatisch ist, sondern, dass man sich mit ihr identifizieren kann. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist eure Hauptfigur ja total unfreundlich und ständig grimmig; beleidigt andere und verbreitet schlecht Laune wo immer sie sich befindet. Solltet ihr solch einen Charakter entwickeln, ist es jedoch sehr wichtig, dass der Leser versteht warum die Figur so handelt. Einen Charakter der grundlos pissig zu allen ist, kommt nämlich selten gut beim Publikum weg. Selbst wenn ihr einen Antagonisten in eure Story mit einbaut, ist es wichtig, dass er Persönlichkeit hat (z.B. der gemeine Klassenkamerad in der typischen 'Kind-wird-gemobbt-Geschichte' sollte einen Grund für seine Taten haben; vielleicht wird er zuhause verprügelt und sucht sich deshalb ein Ventil, in dem er jüngere Mitschüler vermöbelt). : Auf leisen Sohlen begab Lisa sich in die Küche, in welcher sämtliche Lichter erloschen waren, nachdem ihr Vater die Deckenlampe im Suff hinunter gerissen hatte. Er trank generell sehr viel nachdem Lisas Mutter bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war, der sowohl sie als auch ihren Vater völlig unerwartet traf und dafür sorgte, dass Lisa fortan unter grässlichen Alpträumen litt, die sie in Nächten wie dieser nicht schlafen ließen. Vorsichtig tastete Lisa nach dem Schalter der Tischlampe, bei welcher es sich zurzeit um die einzige funktionierende Lichtquelle dieses Raumes handelte. Dabei konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel das große Küchenfenster erkennen, als plötzlich eine großgewachsene Gestalt an diesem entlang huschte... Einzig und alleine beim Bösewicht also dem Monster ist dies nicht zwingend von Nöten. Klar gibt es auch hier Ausnahmen (z.B. warum ein bestimmter Dämon sich ausgerechnet die Hauptfigur als Opfer ausgewählt hat o.ä.), aber im Großen und Ganzen ist es doch viel bedrohlicher, wenn man die Absichten des Schurken nicht kommen sieht und umso furchteinflößender sind dann auch seine Handlungen. Wen zur Hölle interessiert es, weshalb das klassische Monster unter dem Bett kleine Kinder frisst. Natürlich könnt ihr eurem Bösewicht auch eine Persönlichkeit verleihen, doch manchmal ist es ratsam ihn nicht zu menschlich wirken zu lassen, denn etwas nachvollziehen zu können, führt oft unweigerlich zum Verständnis dessen, was der Schurke tut. Denkt an diverse Disneybösewichte, die beinahe noch beliebter sind als die eigentlichen Helden des Films. Man mag sie, aber Angst hat man vor ihnen nicht. Es ist nicht gerade vorteilhaft dem Bösen keine Persönlichkeit zu geben, wenn er der Hauptcharakter ist (man siehe 'Jeff the Killer'), aber stellt euch mal vor man würde die Beweggründe des unheimlichen Mannes aus The Smiling Man kennen. Die Geschichte würde sofort an Stärke verlieren, da eine Gruselfigur sich oftmals dadurch erst unheimlich macht, weil sie so mysteriös ist und somit unberechenbar wird. : Vorsichtig schob Lisa ihren zitternden Körper hinüber zum Fenster. Sie zitterte nicht etwa wegen dem was sie gesehen hatte, sondern weil ihr nicht ganz wohl dabei war, wenn sie daran dachte, dass das Fenster beim Öffnen manchmal ein lautes Knarren von sich gab, was ihren Vater geweckt und dazu animiert hätte, sie wieder zu verprügeln, sodass sie morgen abermals mit einem blauen Auge zur Schule kommen musste, um der Lehrerin dann wieder zu erzählen, dass sie die Treppe hinuntergefallen war. Sie hasste es zu lügen, Mutter hatte es immer verboten. Vater hingegen war stets der Meinung, dass kleine Notlügen immer erlaubt seien. : Sie vernahm kein Knarren und Lisa atmete erleichtert auf als sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf aus dem nun weit geöffneten Fenster hinausstreckte. Vielleicht war es Laura von nebenan. Auch wenn sie in der Schule nicht viel miteinander zu tun hatten, so kam sie des Nachts trotzdem gerne hin und wieder vorbei, um mit Lisa in die Stadt zu gehen, wo sie beide dann lauter Bekannte aus der Schule treffen und feiern konnten. In der Annahme also, dass es Laura war, ließ Lisa suchend ihren Blick durch die Dunkelheit schweifen als sie plötzlich mit, sich vor Schreck weit öffnenden, Augen in ein mit blutigen Zähnen bespicktes, geiferndes Maul blickte. Ihr Herzschlag begann förmlich zu rasen, das Blut in ihren Adern schien zu gefrieren und während sie mit allerletzter Kraft einen markerschütternden Schrei aus ihren Lungen ausstieß, verschwand ihr zierlicher Leib mit einem knirschenden Geräusch zwischen den gewaltigen Kiefern der Bestie, deren schmatzende Geräusche Lisas bald schon verstummende Schreie allmählich übertönten. Wir haben jetzt also einen ausgearbeiteten Charakter und einen Bösewicht über den man nicht sehr viel weiß, doch der somit umso unheimlich wirkt. Natürlich kann der Charakter auch anders agieren. Vielleicht will Lisa gar nicht nach draußen schauen, sondern will das bereits geöffnete Fenster nur schließen und dann wieder ins Bett gehen. Alles ist möglich und alles ist erlaubt, solange es den Charakter interessant macht und ihn den Leser näher bringt. *'Details zum Umfeld der Figuren:' Der nächste Schritt wird oftmals vergessen und ist auch nicht so wichtig wie die Charakterisierung, gehört aber unbedingt dazu, wenn man eine wirklich gute Geschichte schreiben will. Die Umgebung und auch die Zeit können nämlich ausschlaggebend dafür sein, ob eine Geschichte gruselig wird oder nicht. Erinnern wir uns an das Beispiel von The Smiling Man. Ein junger Mann begegnet des Nachts um zwei Uhr morgens einem lächelnden Mann auf der Straße, der sich ihm langsam nähert. Beunruhigender Gedanke, der aber vollkommen ungruselig wird, wenn die Handlung in einer gutbesuchten Einkaufpassage spielt oder in einem Freizeitpark mit lauter lachenden Kindern und nörgelnden Erwachsenen. Wenn Lisa nun im Stadtzentrum leben würde und das Monster sie bei Tag attackiert, während lauter Menschen um sie herum laufen, so wäre die Tat als solche nicht weniger schrecklich (vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer, da ihr keiner hilft) für den Leser wirkt es jedoch alleine durch die Tatsache, dass Menschen um sie herum sind, weniger bedrohlich, selbst wenn diese überhaupt keine Hilfe leisten. Wie kann man Lisas Erlebnis nun umso schrecklicher gestalten? Bisher wissen wir, dass es Nacht ist, was schonmal ein guter Anfang ist, denn es gibt kaum etwas vor dem sich Menschen so sehr fürchten wie vor der Dunkelheit. Die Angst vor dem Ungewissen, vor dem was in der Schwärze der Finsternis lauert ohne, dass wir die drohende Gefahr wahrnehmen könnten. Als nächstes kann man die Jahreszeit mit einfließen lassen. Was für Wetterbedingungen herrschen dort draußen in der Nacht? Ist es Winter? Tobt ein Schneesturm? Oder ist es eine windstille Sommernacht? Was für Geräusche kann deine Figur vernehmen? All das kann entscheidend für die Atmosphäre sein, die du in deiner Geschichte aufzubauen versuchst. Auch kann es wichtig sein, wenn du ganz normale Dinge beschreibst. Es kommt nicht nur darauf an nur die unheimlichen Aspekte der Umgebung zu erfassen, sondern auch darum dem Leser die Umgebung wie ein Bild zu übermitteln. Erwähnst du nur die gruseligen Dinge, kann es sein, dass sich der Leser so vorkommt als würde er auf ein nur halb fertiges Puzzle blicken. Ein Bild zu erzeugen sorgt dafür, dass dem Leser alles was in der Geschichte passiert deutlicher vor Augen geführt wird und sieht er das Gewöhnliche so verdeutlicht sich für ihn letztendlich auch das Unheimliche umso stärker. Wenn Lisa z.B. in die Küche kommt und lediglich die an der Decke hin und her schwingende Deckenlampe beschreibt, die fast vollständig herausgerissen wurde, so ist dies weniger spannend als wenn sie zunächst den Rest des Raumes beschreibt, um dann einen Bezug auf das zu nehmen, was dem ganzen Etablissement eine unangenehme und geisterhafte Atmosphäre verleiht. : Auf leisen Sohlen begab Lisa sich in die Küche, deren Wände mit weißen Kacheln besetzt waren. Sämtliche Lichter waren erloschen und im zarten Licht, welches noch aus dem Flur drang, konnte Lisa das dreckige Geschirr in der Spüle erkennen, das Vater immer noch nicht abgewaschen hatte. Der Boden war feucht und rutschig, was wohl an dem stetig tropfenden Wasserhahn lag, der den verstopften Abfluss der Spüle im Laufe von Stunden bereits zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Auf dem Esstisch stand noch immer der Teller mit Lisas Mittagsessen, welches sie aus lauter Frustration nicht hatte hinunterbringen können. Heute war der Tag, der ihr am meisten zuwider war. Heute vor genau drei Jahren nahm ihr jener verhängnisvolle Unfall ihre geliebte Mutter. : Die beinahe völlig geräuschlose Kulisse des Raumes wurde lediglich vom Quietschen der hin und her schwingenden Deckenlampe duchbrochen. Seitdem ihr Vater sie im Suff hinunter gerissen hatte, war der Raum des Nachts von einer unheimlichen Düsternis erfüllt, die lediglich von der absolut pechschwarzen Finsternis, welche draußen vor dem Fenster herrschte, übertroffen wurde. Wie ein Pendel verfolgten Lisas Augen die nur leicht erhellte Silhouette der Deckenlampe und war dabei mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Vater. Er hatte sich schon immer mal ordentlich einen hinter die Binde gekippt, doch nachdem Lisas Mutter bei dem besagten Unfall ums Leben gekommen war, wurde es umso schlimmer. Mutters plötzlicher Tod traf sowohl sie als auch ihren Vater völlig unerwartet und dafür sorgte, dass Lisa fortan unter grässlichen Alpträumen litt, die sie in Nächten wie dieser nicht schlafen ließen. : Vorsichtig tasteten ihre zarten Hände nach dem Schalter der Tischlampe, bei welcher es sich zurzeit um die einzige funktionierende Lichtquelle dieses Raumes handelte. Dabei konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel das große Küchenfenster erkennen, hinter dem in der dunklen Nacht ein eisiger Schneesturm tobte. Der Wind schlug unerbitterlich gegen das leicht morsche Holz, welches das Glas gerade noch so im Rahmen festhielt, als Lisa mit einem Mal eine großgewachsene Gestalt an diesem vorbei huschen sah! Vorsichtig schob Lisa ihren zitternden Körper hinüber zum Fenster. Sie zitterte nicht etwa wegen dem was sie gesehen hatte oder wegen des kalten Windes, der sich inzwischen schon durch sämtliche Ritzen in den Wänden Zutritt zum Haus verschafft hatte, sondern weil ihr nicht ganz wohl dabei war, wenn sie daran dachte, dass das Fenster beim Öffnen manchmal ein lautes Knarren von sich gab, was ihren Vater geweckt und dazu animiert hätte, sie wieder zu verprügeln, sodass sie morgen abermals mit einem blauen Auge zur Schule kommen musste, um der Lehrerin dann wieder zu erzählen, dass sie die Treppe hinuntergefallen war. Sie hasste es zu lügen, Mutter hatte es immer verboten. Vater hingegen war stets der Meinung, dass kleine Notlügen immer erlaubt seien. : Sie vernahm kein Knarren und Lisa atmete erleichtert auf als sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf aus dem nun weit geöffneten Fenster hinausstreckte. Vielleicht war es Laura von nebenan. Auch wenn sie in der Schule nicht viel miteinander zu tun hatten, so kam sie des Nachts trotzdem gerne hin und wieder vorbei, um mit Lisa in die Stadt zu gehen, wo sie beide dann lauter Bekannte aus der Schule treffen und feiern konnten. In der Annahme also, dass es Laura war, ließ Lisa suchend ihren Blick durch die Dunkelheit schweifen, spürte wie der kalte Wind durch ihr Haar strich und eine leichte Gänsehaut an ihren, auf das Fensterbrett abgestellten, Armen verursachte, als sie plötzlich mit, sich vor Schreck weit öffnenden, Augen in ein mit blutigen Zähnen bespicktes, geiferndes Maul blickte. Ihr Herzschlag begann förmlich zu rasen, das Blut in ihren Adern schien zu gefrieren und während sie mit allerletzter Kraft einen markerschütternden Schrei aus ihren nun mit eiskalter Luft gefüllten Lungen ausstieß, verschwand ihr zierlicher, blasser Leib mit einem knirschenden Geräusch zwischen den gewaltigen Kiefern der Bestie, deren schmatzende Geräusche Lisas bald schon verstummende Schreie allmählich übertönten, während das Monstrum wieder schweigend in der Dunkelheit verschwand. So das hätten wir. Klingt doch schon deutlich besser als unser erster Entwurf nicht wahr? Natürlich macht dies aus der Geschichte jedoch noch lange keinen perfekten Beitrag. *'Der Plottwist/ Das schockierende Ende' Wenn ihr es euch zutraut, versucht gerne mal ein paar Schockeffekte mit einzubauen und nein damit meine ich kein Als Lisa in die Küche ging sah sie plötzlich die brutal zerfleischte Leiche ihres Vaters. ''sondern eher so etwas wie einen Plottwist. Für die, die nicht wissen, was ein solcher Plottwist ist, werde ich es kurz grob erklären: : ''Ein Plottwist ist eine unerwartete Wendung in der Geschichte, mit welcher dem Zuschauer entweder einige unverständliche Geschehnisse erklärt werden oder ihm etwas offenbart wird, was vorher auf ein vollkommen anderes Ende hinauszulaufen schien. ''(Hierbei kann ich an filmischen Werken besonders die Filme ''The Sixth Sense, The Visit oder auch Der Fluch der zwei Schwestern ''empfehlen, die allesamt hervorragende Plottwists zu bieten haben. Was Geschichten betrifft, so lege ich euch den CP Klassiker Candle Cove ans Herz.) Einen solchen Plottwist in die Geschichte mit einzubringen ist nicht unbedingt einfach, sorgt allerdings für eine oftmals schockierende Wendung in der Story und kann, wenn sie gegen Ende eingesetzt wird, zu einem besonders wirkungsvollen und im Gedächtnis bleibenden Finale führen. Hierbei sollte man jedoch einen Plottwist nicht mit der, hier im Wiki existierenden, Kategorie Schockierendes Ende verwechseln, da sich ein solches auf viele unterschiedliche Arten ergeben kann. Momentan besitzt unsere kleine Geschichte mit Lisa ein solches schockierendes Ende, doch um einen Plottwist handelt es sich sicherlich nicht, da es nichts Ungewöhnliches gab, was aufgeklärt und uns auch keine Wendung der Geschichte präsentiert wurde. Wenn das Monster den Protagonisten völlig überraschend tötet ist dies schockierend. Wenn sich jetzt jedoch herausstellt, dass Lisa all dies nur geträumt hat, so ist es ein Plotwist, da sich etwas, was vorher als Fakt angesehen wurde, als Unwahrheit herausgestellt und somit den Leser auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt hat. Mal sehen was wir daraus machen können. : ''Auf leisen Sohlen begab Lisa sich in die Küche, deren Wände mit weißen Kacheln besetzt waren. Sämtliche Lichter waren erloschen und im zarten Licht, welches noch aus dem Flur drang, konnte Lisa das dreckige Geschirr in der Spüle erkennen, das Vater immer noch nicht abgewaschen hatte. Der Boden war feucht und rutschig, was wohl an dem stetig tropfenden Wasserhahn lag, der den verstopften Abfluss der Spüle im Laufe von Stunden bereits zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Auf dem Esstisch stand noch immer der Teller mit Lisas Mittagsessen, welches sie aus lauter Frustration nicht hatte hinunterbringen können. Heute war der Tag, der ihr am meisten zuwider war. Heute vor genau zehn Jahren nahm ihr jener verhängnisvolle und nie vollständig aufgeklärte 'Unfall' ihrer geliebten Mutter. Es war der Tag ihrer Einschulung; ein Tag der einen eigentlich glücklich stimmen sollte. : Die beinahe völlig geräuschlose Kulisse des Raumes wurde lediglich vom Quietschen der hin und her schwingenden Deckenlampe duchbrochen. Seitdem ihr Vater sie im Suff hinunter gerissen hatte, war der Raum des Nachts von einer unheimlichen Düsternis erfüllt, die lediglich von der absolut pechschwarzen Finsternis, welche draußen vor dem Fenster herrschte, übertroffen wurde. Wie ein Pendel verfolgten Lisas Augen die nur leicht erhellte Silhouette der Deckenlampe und war dabei mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Vater. Er hatte sich schon immer mal ordentlich einen hinter die Binde gekippt, doch nachdem Lisas Mutter bei dem besagten Unfall ums Leben gekommen war, wurde es umso schlimmer. Mutters plötzlicher Tod traf sowohl sie als auch ihren Vater völlig unerwartet und dafür sorgte, dass Lisa fortan unter grässlichen Alpträumen litt, die sie in Nächten wie dieser nicht schlafen ließen. : Vorsichtig tasteten ihre zarten Hände nach dem Schalter der Tischlampe, bei welcher es sich zurzeit um die einzige funktionierende Lichtquelle dieses Raumes handelte. Dabei konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel das große Küchenfenster erkennen, hinter dem in der dunklen Nacht ein eisiger Schneesturm tobte. Der Wind schlug unerbitterlich gegen das leicht morsche Holz, welches das Glas gerade noch so im Rahmen festhielt, als Lisa mit einem Mal eine großgewachsene Gestalt an diesem vorbei huschen sah! Vorsichtig schob Lisa ihren zitternden Körper hinüber zum Fenster. Sie zitterte nicht etwa wegen dem was sie gesehen hatte oder wegen des kalten Windes, der sich inzwischen schon durch sämtliche Ritzen in den Wänden Zutritt zum Haus verschafft hatte, sondern weil ihr nicht ganz wohl dabei war, wenn sie daran dachte, dass das Fenster beim Öffnen manchmal ein lautes Knarren von sich gab, was ihren Vater geweckt und dazu animiert hätte, sie wieder zu verprügeln, sodass sie morgen abermals mit einem blauen Auge zur Schule kommen musste, um der Lehrerin dann wieder zu erzählen, dass sie die Treppe hinuntergefallen war. Sie hasste es zu lügen, Mutter hatte es immer verboten. Vater hingegen war stets der Meinung, dass kleine Notlügen immer erlaubt seien. : Sie vernahm kein Knarren und Lisa atmete erleichtert auf als sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf aus dem nun weit geöffneten Fenster hinausstreckte. Vielleicht war es Laura von nebenan, die sie einen Tag nach ihrer Einschulung kennenlernte. Auch wenn sie in der Schule nicht viel miteinander zu tun hatten, obgleich sie immer gemeinsam in einer Klasse waren, so kam sie des Nachts trotzdem gerne hin und wieder vorbei, um mit Lisa in die Stadt zu gehen, wo sie beide dann lauter Bekannte aus der Schule treffen und feiern konnten. In der Annahme also, dass es Laura war, ließ Lisa suchend ihren Blick durch die Dunkelheit schweifen, spürte wie der kalte Wind durch ihr Haar strich und eine leichte Gänsehaut an ihren, auf das Fensterbrett abgestellten, Armen verursachte. : Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen als Laura plötzlich direkt neben ihr aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte und sie mit einem lauten 'Buh!' begrüßte. 'Erschreck mich doch nicht so,' sagte Lisa entsetzt. 'Sei kein Angsthase,' entgegnete Laura neckisch. Ihr Lächeln verschwand jedoch langsam, als sie in Lisas trauriges Gesicht blickte. 'Es ist wieder der Tag nicht wahr?' Lisa nickte geknickt. Lauras Blick wurde mit einem Mal verzerrt. Über ihr Gesicht zog sich abermals ein breites, diesmal jedoch geradezu diabolisches, Lächeln, während sie in einer beinahe dämonischen Stimmlage flüsterte: 'Wenn ich so an deine Mutter denke, erinnert es mich daran wie lange ich schon nichts richtiges mehr gefressen habe.' Lisa sah zunächst verwirrt auf und blickte plötzlich mit, sich vor Schreck weit öffnenden, Augen in ein mit blutigen Zähnen bespicktes, geiferndes Maul hinein, aus welchem scheinbar Lauras gesamter Kopf zu bestehen schien. : Lisas Herzschlag fing förmlich an zu rasen, das Blut in ihren Adern begann zu gefrieren und während sie mit allerletzter Kraft einen markerschütternden Schrei aus ihren nun mit eiskalter Luft gefüllten Lungen ausstieß, verschwand ihr zierlicher, blasser Leib mit einem knirschenden Geräusch zwischen den gewaltigen Kiefern der Bestie, deren schmatzende Geräusche Lisas bald schon verstummende Schreie allmählich übertönten. Während der Schneesturm den mit Blutflecken besprenkelten Schneeteppich mit einer neuen Schicht der vom Himmel fallenden weißen Flocken bedeckte und das Monstrum wieder schweigend in der Dunkelheit verschwand, hallten immer wieder folgende Worte durch die Nacht: : Du schmeckst noch besser als deine Mutter... So, nicht gerade mein bester Plottwist, aber zumindest eine Möglichkeit, um die Geschichte zuende zu bringen. Achtet jedoch darauf, dass der Twist auch logisch ist, sonst wird euer gesamtes Werk unlogisch und das ist dann der Todesstoß für eure Story. Auch sind Plottwists nicht für jeden etwas; da sie zum einen teils recht kompliziert sein können und oftmals in gewisse Klischees verfallen, was der Geschichte dann letztendlich nur schadet, denn ein normales oder schockierendes Ende ist immer noch besser als ein Plottwist, der sich schon vom Weiten als solcher anbahnt und letztendlich gar keiner mehr ist. *'Mach etwas Ungruseliges gruselig:' Hast du all die oben genannten Kriterien erfüllt, so kannst du dich getrost als soliden Horrorautor bezeichnen, doch um ein richtig guter zu werden gilt es die höchste aller Künste zu bewältigen. : Mache aus etwas Ungruseligem etwas Gruseliges! Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Ein Monster wie jenes, was unsere liebe Lisa soeben in mehreren Variationen verspeist hat, ist keine wirklich Herausforderung. So gut wie jeder kann ein Monster gruselig machen, die einen mehr die anderen weniger gut. Nimmt man Jeff the Killer ''als Beispiel lässt es sich recht gut beschreiben. Ich denke jeder kennt die Geschichte des gehänselten Jungen der psycho wird und anfängt Menschen umzubringen. Jetzt meine Frage: Ist es so schwer eine solche Geschichte gruselig zu machen? Ich denke nicht. Meiner Meinung nach gehört diese CP zu den Bekannten, weil sie eine der erste war, doch wer sich mal einige der unbekannteren Geschichten durchliest erkennt schon bald, dass ''Jeff the Killer ''eine Geschichte ist, die auch mit sehr wenig Erfahrung hätte geschrieben werden können und vielleicht auch wurde. Mörder, Monster, Spinnen oder sonstige Dinge die uns Angst einjagen sich keine Herausforderung für einen erfahrenen Autoren. Wer also eine gute Mördergeschichte schreibt bzw. eine gute Monstergeschichte, der hat dann auch etwas gutes verfasst, ist in meinen Augen jedoch noch lange kein guter Horrorautor. Deshalb wird das Wiki auch hauptsächlich von solcherlei Motiven geradezu überflutet, weil es die billigste und einfachste Form des Horrors ist. Somit sind die Mörder- und Monstergeschichten für dieses Wiki quasi das, was Jumpscares für das moderne Horrorgenre sind. Spannungsaufbau, Schockelemente und all die anderen Dinge die den wahren Horror definieren, haben nur diejenigen verstanden, die auch einem völlig ungruseligem Gegenstand etwas Bedrohliches einhauchen können. Ein Monster kann jeder gruselig machen, aber nur ein wirklich guter Horrorautor kann z.B. auch eine harmlose Topfpflanze oder eine kleine Schnecke zur Horrorfigur werden lassen. Viele Menschen wissen nicht wie komplex der Horror eigentlich sein kann. Absolut alles kann gruselig sein, gut dargebracht in der Creepypasta Trypophobia in der einfache Löcher eine grauenvolle Angst beim Protagonisten und vielleicht sogar beim Leser hervorrufen. *'Legt los!''' In diesem Wiki gibt es viele gute Autoren zu denen vielleicht auch du gehörst oder bald gehören wirst, doch nur wer kreative Ideen benutzt, einen guten Schreibstil, sowie einen großen Wortschatz mit sich bringt, Charaktere lebendig werden und den Leser mit seiner ganz eigenen Welt verschmelzen lässt, ihn schockiert, ihm Angst einjagt, gekonnt eine spannende Atmosphäre aufbaut und eventuell noch von der Norm abweicht und etwas Ungruseliges gruselig macht, der kann sich als wahrer Horrorautor bezeichnen. Danke für's lesen und hoffentlich lese ich auch bald etwas von dir! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag